


01. Bludger

by mcjohnnalds



Series: Neo Culture Wizardry [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band), 威神V (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Johnny, Hogwarts, Johnny is shy around Ten, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Slytherin Ten, Ten is tired of the dumbass, i guess, johnny is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: Johnny is Gryffindor’s beater and captain. Ten is Slytherin’s chaser.What happens when Johnny hits the bludger a little too hard that it made Ten knocked out cold on the field?





	01. Bludger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever written fanfiction and it's not beta-ed.  
> English is not my first language, there's bound to be grammatical mistakes here in there so please bear with me uwu

* * *

 

 

“The match will be put on hold for a few minutes!”

 

 

Johnny dived down with his broom faster than the others. He quickly abandoned his broom once he landed and made a quick jog to check up on his victim. His heart fell of his chest as he recognized the boy who got hit by his bludger on the ground, passed out and unmoving next to his broom. Out of all the Slytherin players he could have knock out cold, it had to be Ten. Or Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, the small Thai boy who he had his eyes on for quite a while.

Madam Hooch came soon after and crouched down, checking on Ten before calling the medics. She was rather calm than usual, Johnny could only hope that his hit wasn’t fatal, and Ten would be okay.

The match continued on after the medics took Ten to the hospital wing to be taken care of. Johnny is pretty sure he had just put a target on his back, considering how his own best friend, the opposing team captain, Yuta, was glaring daggers at him. He’s pretty sure the other Slytherin members would also want his head too by now. He had just knocked out one of their star players. He just prayed that he could still be able to walk to check up on Ten later, with his head intact hopefully.

 

Johnny sat next to Ten’s bed in the hospital wing. Legs bouncing as he was nervous about getting his ass beat by Yuta, and afraid that he might have injured Ten badly. Said boy still hasn’t woken up for almost the whole day.

He glanced at the petite boy who was sleeping rather soundly. Madam Pomfery had assured him many times that Ten just had a small concussion, a typical Quidditch injury as she checked up on Ten’s head earlier. The hit wasn’t that bad, she predicted, it wasn’t a life threatening accident. The walking chatterbox will wake up soon, she said.

He felt really bad that he chose to skip the winning celebration and let Jaehyun, his co-captain to lead the others. Johnny wanted to make sure that Ten wakes up fine without forgetting his own name.

But sleep got to Johnny faster than he had expected. Johnny ended up falling asleep with his head resting on Ten’s bed. His right hand awkwardly laid near Ten’s, he had wanted to hold the other’s hand, but he thought he didn’t have the right to.

 

Ten’s nose felt itchy and his room smelled weird. He groggily twisted and turned to continue sleeping before realizing something.

 

_This isn’t my bed._

 

Ten shot his eyes open, only to close it again as soon as his vision started to spin. He let out a whimper before cradling his head. He then felt something move on his bed, but he was too afraid of opening his eyes again.

“Oh my God, he’s finally awake.” Ten could have sworn he recognized that voice. But his head still hurts, he didn’t want to think. He heard a squeak of a chair, before a shuffle of footsteps. Then he felt cool hands on his forehead.

“Ten, can you open your eyes?” He sighed in relief as he recognized this voice instantly. Frequent trips to the hospital wing, most of it because of quidditch, has made him able to recognize Madam Pomfery’s voice.

“I did, but my vision started to spin and now my head is spinning too.” He whined. Ten had always been weak when it comes to dizziness, he couldn’t stand it. But even in this state, he could hear a quiet and timid _sorry_ somewhere near him.

He felt Madam Pomfery’s hand on his nape, helping him up before feeling something he guessed as a cup near his lips.

“Drink up, Ten. It’ll make you feel better.” Ten gulped before downing the potion in one go. The potion tasted like boiled cabbage, _disgusting_. He didn’t want to offend Madam Pomfery, but he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a gagged noise once the aftertaste hit him.

She carefully let him down back to his pillow again and presumed to leave. But Ten still felt a presence near him, so he opened his eyes.

He didn’t expect to see the cute Gryffindor bigfoot by his side. Shoulders slouched and looking like a worried puppy, a big worried puppy. 

“So this is how it feels to be hit on by the infamous Johnny Suh?”

Ten smirked as he saw the tall, confident, “scary” Gryffindor captain turned into a scrambling mess, cheeks tinted by a faint shade of red, probably understanding Ten’s double meaning. One, Johnny has a record of accidentally hurting his teammates and enemy during the games. Ten had been unlucky enough to be his new victim. Two, Ten was aware of Johnny’s little crush on him. It was pretty obvious on how the tall giant is normally a confident and well-spoken individual, but turns into a stuttering mess whenever Ten tries to talk to him.

And as Ten predicted, Johnny ended up as a stuttering mess as he apologized and explained that he did not hit Ten on purpose. Ten obviously accepted his apology, of course he hadn’t meant to hit him. Everyone knows Johnny wouldn’t even hurt a fly, nor spiders, let alone people, on purpose.

Johnny might look scary and intimidating, but it’s only because he’s tall and well-built. But the giant has a very soft heart, something Ten had accidentally discovered three years ago. He remembered overhearing Johnny’s conversation with the then first year—Mark Lee, who was worried that he might get bullied because he was a muggleborn. Ten knew Johnny was a muggleborn himself, so it didn’t surprise him when Johnny took Mark under his wing.

But what surprised him was how Johnny also took care of other muggleborns in Mark’s year, regardless of their houses. He even looks after Slytherin’s resident little devil, Lee Donghyuck. The little menace may be a muggleborn and a pain in the ass sometimes, but all the Slytherin seniors love him regardless, and would hex anyone who bothers him. And Donghyuck loves Johnny, he even said he would die for Johnny. Donghyuck made the other muggleborns in his year to call Johnny as Papa Bear, something that Johnny found embarrassing, but endearing to Ten.

  
Ten enjoyed the next few days he spent at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfery had made him stay longer than needed, just to make sure his last concussion wouldn’t affect his daily life. Ten had too many concussions before much to Madam Pomfery’s dismay. He loved all the attention Johnny and his friends gave him. Even the devil of a Prefect who he unfortunately calls as best-friend, Doyoung, brought him notes from the classes he had missed. Ten also loved how Johnny would come and check-up on him after he finished his classes or practice. Sometimes sneaking him some muggle-branded chocolate and flowers. Maybe he should get injured more often.

 

 

Ten had thought that Johnny would stop fretting about his accident after he was discharged from the hospital wing. He was so _wrong_. It has been three weeks after the bludger incident. And Johnny still asks Ten about his head whenever and wherever they meet.

Ten had accidentally met Johnny in the library and now Johnny won't leave him alone. Berating him about the flying stunt he had done in practice a few days ago. Ten was slowly starting to lose it. He was allowed to practice again a week after the incident. It's been  _three_ weeks already. His head is fine.

“What would make you stop bothering me, Johnathan?” Ten sighed as he returned the books he had been borrowing to the shelves. Johnny trailing behind him.

“I’ve said it many times before, my name is not Johnathan.”

“I’ve said it many times before, I’ve healed and been fine ever since.”

“Okay, then answer me.” Ten looked at Johnny as the taller huffed. He looked serious and for once, Ten was intimidated by him.

“Go on a date with me.”

“Okay.” Ten let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “When?”

“See! There’s still something wrong with that pretty head of yours. You're supposed to scream in disgust and reject me.” Johnny pointed out, proud of himself. Though he looked more like a fool to Ten. Ten sighed before he put the last book back to the shelf before turning to look at Johnny. This tall fool is really a fool.

“…Has it never crossed your mind that perhaps I might be interested in you as well?”

“I-You. Wait, what?” The look of surprise on Johnny’s face baffled Ten. Why is he surprised? Does Johnny have a confidence issue?

“I’m serious, why are you so surprised about it.”

“I-I never thought that you’d fancy me honestly. You’re like, completely out of my league. I mean, I am a muggleborn. And you’re a complete—”

“Pureblood yada yada yada. Stop. This isn’t the 90s anymore, Johnny. And I’m not a Malfoy.”

  
Ten was fuming. He couldn’t believe that Johnny has a traditional mindset like that. His best friend is a whole pureblood who supports equality in the wizarding world, yet he still feels somewhat lower than them? It broke Ten’s heart. Ten would have hexed Voldemort, the Malfoys, and other disgusting purebloods to death if they had not been dead already.

Ten took brave steps towards the gentle giant, making the latter move a few steps back before his back hits the wall. The situation would have been funny. It’s not often you’d see Johnny Suh, the tall, intimidating Gryffindor captain, all nervous and intimidated by a small Slytherin, standing a head shorter than him.

“I’m interested in you because you’re _you_. You’re Johnny Suh, Gryffindor’s resident clumsy but soft giant…” Johnny couldn’t believe his ears.

“…And maybe potential soft, doting, and caring boyfriend.” Ten was still looking straight at his eyes, even though a slight blush has crept on his cheeks. Johnny softened and cupped one of Ten’s cheeks. Ten mewled and leaned to his touch to his surprise.

“C-Can I kiss you?”

“Oh my God, finally.” Ten said before pulling Johnny’s face down to meet his level and kissed the living daylights out from Johnny. Not giving Johnny any time to react. Ten had made sure that he’d send over his pent up emotions towards the older for the past few years.

 

 

  

It was the second week of February. The inter-house championship is back and Ten had never felt so alive to be back on the field. After months of just practice he’s finally back in the games. It was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin today, he is nervous, yet excited.

“Oi Ten, your bigfoot is here.” Yuta called out as he entered the changing room, making the others whistle at Ten. Ten smiled before excusing himself out of the tent, promising the others that he’d be back before briefing.

Ten found Johnny standing right outside of their tent, all geared up in his Gryffindor quidditch uniform. Johnny must have heard Ten’s footsteps as he turned around and greeted Ten with a smile on his face.

“You’re not going to go against me are you, Suh?”

“Nope. I have practice after your match. And I came here to wish you good luck, Ravenclaw has been playing very well since last year.”

“So you’re not gonna watch my match?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I am. Gotta make sure you don’t get hurt again.” Johnny didn’t miss the light blush that graced on the younger’s cheeks.

“That’s cute, but we should really go on a date night. We haven’t had any of those since this year started. You’re busy with your upcoming N.E.W.T and practice, and me with classes and practice.” Ten whined and pouted at the older. He really didn’t want to sound like a clingy and overly needy boyfriend, but they really haven’t seen each other except in the pitch. With one arriving for practice, and the other leaving after practice. Ten would hate to admit it, but he _misses_ Johnny quite a lot.

“Make sure Slytherin wins and you have to at least score 50 points, then I’ll reconsider.”

Ten stood on his tiptoes and whispered in a low voice, “Don’t underestimate me, Suh.” Before leaving a kiss on Johnny’s lips. Johnny was a bit taken aback by the switch of Ten’s personality. Ten took the chance to bit Johnny’s lower lip, which resulted in Johnny accidentally letting out a yelp. Johnny hadn’t had the time to respond before hearing Yuta yelling from inside the tent.

“Get your nasty hands off my chaser, Suh.”

Ten laughed as that was a sign for him to return back inside before heading to the field. Johnny left a kiss on Ten’s temple before letting the younger walk back inside the tent.

Johnny later made his way to the seats to watch his boyfriend’s (boyfriend!!) match, hoping that Ten wouldn't get hurt, and for Ten to win their little bet.

 

The match ended after 3 hours, with Yuta barely catching the golden snitch. Ten was voted as MVP for scoring 70 points by himself, resulting in Slytherin’s victory against Ravenclaw, 220 over 60.

Ten scored himself a cuddly and pampering date night with Johnny on Sunday at the Three Broomsticks.

 

 

\- E N D –

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story in the comments section! And if you liked it, please leave some kudos too uwu
> 
> Scream at me on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softbreadjae) or [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/mcjohnnalds)
> 
> Have a good day/night!💖


End file.
